(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor mounts; and, in particular, to a motor mount providing rapid removal and tensioning of a drive belt.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art teaches threaded screws coupled between a movable motor mount and a supporting framework to provide for movement of the motor mount relative to the supporting framework for such purposes as tensioning or removing a drive belt. While drive belts can be removed from motors in such a fashion, the time for moving the motor mount using a threaded screw is typically undesirably long.
While moving a motor mount relative to a supporting framework by such means as a connection of levers, thus omitting the threaded screw, is also known, the connection of the motor mount and the levers is in a predetermined relationship thereby limiting mounting positions of the motor on the motor mount and flexibility of use of the motor mount.